


play instinct

by orca_mandaeru



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Hwiyoung, Dog Hybrid Rowoon, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeyang never thought he'd be here, with two hot hybrids who want him.





	play instinct

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this isn't my best but the sf9 tag is so empty it calls to me!!

Taeyang is not a pet person, really. Really. He didn't like the shedding, the messiness, the responsibility. Right now, he's trapped on his couch with a cat hybrid curled up on his lap and a dog hybrid draped across his shoulder. Hybrids were a different story. They weren’t pets, after all, only had some attributes of them, and the same as humans in every other way.

 

Youngkyun's tail waves lazily even in sleep, purring gently as Taeyang rubs over his ears. Seokwoo is out cold, drooling slightly onto his shoulder. Seokwoo was Juho's roommate. He hated to be alone, and Juho was away for a week, so here Taeyang is, giant puppy hybrid snuffling onto his shoulder. 

 

Taeyang sighs. He really fucking needs to piss. Inch at a time, Taeyang very gently shifts his legs so that Youngkyun slides out of his lap, lowering Seokwoo's head down to the couch. He sniffles and Taeyang pauses, but the hybrid doesn’t wake up. He breathes out a sigh of relief and hightails in to the bathroom. 

 

When he comes back out, Youngkyun and Seokwoo are curled against each other, Seokwoo's fluffy tail resting lightly on Youngkyun's slimmer one. Their arms are thrown around each other, holding close. 

 

Taeyang walks close and Youngkyun's eyes flick open, ears twitching. He slowly looks down at the big puppy holding him, gaze returning to Taeyang with a blank expression before a little smile tugs at his lips. Taeyang holds his hands behind his back and leans forward. "Had a nice nap?" 

 

Youngkyun yawns, scrunching his nose up cutely and blinking sleepily, and nods. A quiet bark and they both look to see Seokwoo still asleep, tail starting to wag and feet kicking. Youngkyun and Taeyang look at each other, and then he reaches out and flicks Seokwoo's nose. The dog hybrid snuffles in alarm and kicks, falling off the couch and eyes flying open. He spots Youngkyun and Taeyang laughing at him and huffs. "You guys are mean." 

 

Youngkyun pouts, tail swishing. "You don't mean that, do you?" Taeyang watches them, intrigued. Seokwoo's stayed with them for a brief time before, they see him all the time when visiting Juho, but him and Youngkyun haven't been together much. Taeyang would even dare to say that Youngkyun had a crush on Seokwoo, with the way he kept staring at him, purring in his presence more than usual. 

 

Taeyang wasn't jealous, his and Youngkyun's relationship was mostly casual after all, but he was curious. He had never realized how nice it would be to have Seokwoo around, he feels so natural with them. But it's also weird, because the two hybrids have taken to whispering to each other and stopping and looking at Taeyang when he enters the room, smiling weirdly at him. He doesn't push, figuring they'll tell him sooner or later. 

 

Sure enough, later that week, Youngkyun walks up to him, ears pricked and alert, hand around Seokwoo's wrist and pulling him along. Seokwoo looks strangely nervous, a bit of a blush across his cheeks. Youngkyun gently pushes the other hybrid forward. "Tell him!" 

 

Seokwoo covers his face with his hands, tail held stiffly behind him. Taeyang looks up, calmly waiting. Seokwoo breaths in and moves his hands away from his red face, puffing his chest up in determination and making eye contact. "You're really pretty, you know," is all he says at first. 

 

Taeyang cocks his head and smiles at him. “Oh? Thank you." 

 

Youngkyun hangs off of Seokwoo's shoulders, peeking around from behind him with a little grin. "He wants to fuck you." Seokwoo splutters. Taeyang understands the surprise. Youngkyun isn't shy at all about sex, surprisingly, and it's bad for Taeyang's heart and sanity. 

 

Taeyang drags his eyes slowly up and down the length of Seokwoo's body, the light definition of muscle visible under his shirt. "Sure." 

 

Seokwoo's mouth drops open slightly, his eyes dark. The silence between them is heavy, electric. Youngkyun's arms wrap around Seokwoo's waist from behind, too short to rest his chin on his shoulder but trying. "Bedroom?" 

 

Taeyang jumps a bit. "What, right now?" Youngkyun's cream colored ear twitches and he nods slowly. Seokwoo's eyes haven't left Taeyang's face, and he can feel it. As he looks at both of him a shiver runs down his spine. Years ago, he would never think he would end up in this situation. He's going to take advantage of the opportunity. "Ok," is all he says, but his voice is slightly breathy. 

 

He leans forward like he’s under a spell, hands coming out to rest lightly on Seokwoo's chest and feeling the hitch of breath there. He slides it down to wrap their fingers together, turning around and determinedly marching down the hallway to the bedroom, mind catching up with reality more on every step. That happens sometimes, the reality of events being delayed a bit. But oh, he's feeling things now, especially with both the hybrids' eyes on his back. 

 

Seokwoo ducks slightly under the doorway, Youngkyun bouncing onto the bed like always, limbs splaying out. Taeyang closes the door gently behind him, looking up at Seokwoo semi-awkwardly. "So... how are we doing this?" 

 

Seokwoo looks down at him for a second before leaning close, gently but firmly connecting their lips. His arms wrap around Taeyang’s hips and tug him close, his back hitting the door with a thump. Seokwoo's tongue pushes into Taeyang's mouth and he makes a tiny sound, hands bunching up in the back of the other’s shirt. They break apart, breathing slightly harder. 

 

Taeyang glances over to the bed and his breath catches when he sees Youngkyun. He's got a pillow wedged under his hips, laid out on his stomach and hips lazily rolling down against the soft surface. His chin is settled on his arms, watching intensely. The knowledge that he's watching is so much better, and Taeyang pulls Seokwoo back down to kiss him again. 

 

Seokwoo's hands on his waist grip hard, pushing him against the door and pushing him up, his thigh fitting in between Taeyang's legs. It presses right up against his crotch, sending sparks up his spine. He licks into Seokwoo's mouth and grinds his growing erection into the hybrid's thigh, a soft whine escaping his mouth. 

 

Seokwoo's large hands smooth down to wrap around the bottom of Taeyang's thighs, hoisting him up without breaking contact. The fact that he can pick him up with no effort sends more blood rushing down through Taeyang's body, his hands clinging to Seokwoo's shoulders until he's dumped on his back on the bed, limbs naturally falling open. 

 

Youngkyun's head pops into his field of vision, lazy little smile on his face. He leans down and softly kisses him, lips moving slow and familiar against each other. Youngkyun pulls away and looks up towards Seokwoo. They draw into each other like magnets, and their kiss is messy and eager. Taeyang lies back and watches them, hand sliding down to palm himself through his sweatpants. 

 

The two hybrids are getting into it, hands grasping at each other. Youngkyun pulls Seokwoo's shirt up over his head and runs his palms down his bare chest, briefly pausing to yank his own top off before holding the puppy hybrid close again and pressing their bare skin together. One of Seokwoo's hands run through Youngkyun's hair and strokes the soft fur of his ears, eliciting a soft purr from his throat. 

 

Youngkyun leans forward, whispers something in Seokwoo's ear that makes his eyes widen and his tail start to wag from side to side. Youngkyun's twinkling eyes meet Taeyang's captivated ones. God, if this mischievous side of him was constantly in effect none of them would live. Seokwoo hops off the bed, gets off his constricting pants and rustles through the bedside table, coming up with their half-empty bottle of lube. Youngkyun wriggles on the bed, turning onto his stomach and resting his chin on his folded arms, looking up at Taeyang as Seokwoo climbs onto the bed again.

 

He gets two hands on Youngkyun's raised ass and squeezes appreciatively, Youngkyun's sleek tail wrapping around his wrist. Taeyang watches the minute expressions flitting across Youngkyun's face, the little twitches of his ears and tail as Seokwoo rubs lube-slick fingers over his exposed hole. When Seokwoo finally pushes two fingers in, making  Y oungkyun's spine stiffen and eyes go wide, Taeyang can't resist shoving his hands down his pants and finally wrapping a hand around his rock hard cock. 

 

Seokwoo looks absolutely entranced by the way Youngkyun's hole sucks him in, the way the sleek tail curls around his wrist and pulls his hand further. Youngkyun's mouth is slightly open and his eyes are lidded, gaze on Taeyang. When Seokwoo adds a third finger he raises himself up and arches his back like the cat he is, sitting back on the fingers inside of him. "Taeyang," he breathes out. “Come over here, lemme do you too.” Taeyang scoots forward obediently. Youngkyun keeps up his rocking motion as he makes grabby hands towards Taeyang, muttering "Get these off." 

 

"He's so pretty," Seokwoo speaks up, passing the lube to Youngkyun, who responds with an "Isn't he?" 

 

Taeyang flounders for a second, not used to praise like that. When he turns around and scoots into place Youngkyun wastes no time in forcing three fingers into his hole, still slightly loose from when Youngkyun bent him over their kitchen table earlier that day. Youngkyun hums. "Seokwoo, you think he's loose enough to take your knot?" Taeyang shudders, Youngkyun's clever fingers knowing immediately what spots to press inside of him. 

 

"No, but he will be." Seokwoo's breath voice is breathy and throaty, gone in anticipation. Taeyang doesn't know how to begin to process everything that's going on, so he lets himself go a bit, lets himself feel the sweet aching stretch inside of him, the tantalizing friction of his cock rubbing against the bed. Youngkyun slips his fingers out and unseats himself from Seokwoo's hands. 

 

"How are we doing this?" Taeyang asks. Even organizing two people's limbs is sometimes complicated. 

 

Youngkyun glances over the three of them. "Seokwoo, lay down," he says, and he obeys. 

 

Taeyang can't help but throw out a "Good boy," smiling at the way Seokwoo's ears turn red. 

 

Youngkyun smiles and pats Seokwoo’s bare stomach, looking pointedly at Taeyang. "Ah,” he breathes, taking his time skating the palm of his hand over the large bulge in Seokwoo’s underwear, realizing he hasn't even seen his cock yet and wondering what it's like. Well, he's about to find out, sliding his hand through the slit in his boxers and tugging his dick out. Ok, he knew it was big from the size of the bulge, but that is huge. He supposes it is proportionate, but that doesn't stop it from being a little intimidating, especially with the slightly swollen knot at the base. 

 

Taeyang glances over to Youngkyun watching them before crawling over to sit on Seokwoo's thighs, leaning down to kiss him lightly. Seokwoo's cock presses a hot line along his stomach, and he wriggles a hand down between them to wrap around it, judging how the warm weight will feel inside of him. He scoots up higher, holds himself up with his hands on Seokwoo's chest and one hand fishing behind him, lining himself up. 

 

He starts to sit back, taking just the head inside, and oh. He's not used to girth like this, feeling like he's about to be broken in half as he presses down tiny bit by bit. He feels like his entire being is pushed aside to make room, and when he gets a little more than halfway down, the sharp ache hits him. Taeyang whines and stops for a second, getting his bearing and shifting, which just makes Seokwoo's cock brush against his prostate. He yelps and accidentally drops down lower until he's seated fully right above the knot, head thrown back and dizzy. 

 

It's too much, he feels like he's losing his mind, the mix of pain and pleasure throbbing up his body. It's so much, fuck. He opens his eyes and shakes his sweaty hair out of his eyes, looking down. Seokwoo's eyes are screwed shut, his mouth slightly open in pleasure. Taeyang breathes in and places his palms on his defined chest and uses the leverage to push himself up and drop himself down, choking at the impact. He can see Seokwoo's tail lazily wagging as he lazily bucks his hips up at the next thrust down. 

 

Youngkyun's tail curls around Taeyang's wrist and he looks over at him. He's lazily pumping his fingers in and out of himself, lidded eyes watching Taeyang and Seokwoo intensely. Youngkyun shifts closer to them, sweeps his eyes over the way they're rhythmically moving. His hair is tousled and sweaty, and he reaches out and combs his fingers through the fur of Seokwoo's tail, making the puppy hybrid whine and buck his hips up. 

 

"Come here, kitty cat," Taeyang calls teasingly, finding his voice. Youngkyun is too distracted to be insolent, wide eyes as he nods. He runs a hand through Seokwoo's hair, scratching briefly behind his floppy ears before throwing one of his legs over his chest. Taeyang stills his movements, face-to-face with the cat hybrid, and smiles breathlessly. Youngkyun smiles back, softer, and runs a hand down to wrap around Taeyang’s ignored cock. His smile is wiped off his face then, jolting forward and clenching on the dick inside of him at the contact. 

  
  


Youngkyun gets into a precarious position, one hand behind him on Seokwoo's chest, legs wrapping around Taeyang's hips and pressing his ass forward up against Taeyang’s erection. Taeyang leans down and wraps his arms around Youngkyun's back to support him, his other hand pressing his head up against his loosened hole. 

 

Even just that little contact makes his whole body burn. It's like a chain reaction. Youngkyun slides forward and down on Taeyang's cock, making him shudder and clench around Seokwoo's cock inside of him, making the dog hybrid groan. Taeyang takes a moment to try and collect himself, a second away from cumming from the pleasure coming at him from all sides. It's overwhelming, the knot insistently pressing against his hole and wet warmth wrapped around his cock. He breathes in hard and wraps both arms around Youngkyun's back, holding him tight. 

 

Their chests are pressed together skin-to-skin, his mouth tucked into Youngkyun's neck, meeting Seokwoo's hazy eyes. Seokwoo's arms are long enough to reach around to press against his hips, raising him up. When he drops back down the added weight of Youngkyun in his arms makes the top bit of Seokwoo's knot press in just a bit, the impact bouncing Youngkyun down onto him again. 

 

They're a mess of pants and wordless groans, bodies desperately grinding into each other in a sweaty pile. He doesn't know how he hasn't cum yet, but as he lifts him and Youngkyun up and drops down again, Seokwoo's knot presses fully into him. When it pops in it presses directly up against his prostate, stretching farther than ever just as Youngkyun slides down around him. 

 

His whole body shakes as the crest of pleasure finally overtakes him, grabbing Youngkyun close and clenching rhythmically as he cums inside of the hybrid. He rides it out, moving his hips lazily backwards and forward. After it passes, it starts to take on that uncomfortable tinge. He can’t stand oversensitivity. "Too much," he garbles, gently easing Youngkyun off of him. Seokwoo's knot is too big to pull out but if he shifts so that it's nowhere near his prostate, it's not too bad. 

 

Youngkyun pouts, tail flicking and he pointedly turns his back, snuggling up into Seokwoo's chest. The dog hybrid looks adorably overwhelmed, eyes big and watery and arm thrown across his face, biting into his wrist. Taeyang watches, relaxing as much as he can with the huge knot pressing inside of him. Youngkyun gently pries Seokwoo's arm out of his mouth, letting his little whines be heard. 

 

The oversensitivity has passed enough for Taeyang to teasingly clench down on the thick knot stuck inside him. With his mouth unobstructed, Seokwoo's whimpers are so pretty. Youngkyun captures his lips and swallows the sounds, grinding his hips against his stomach. It's not hard to make Seokwoo cum, he's already close, and it only takes Taeyang twisting his hips teasingly for him to finally clench his hands into the sheets and let go. 

 

What feels like a gallon of hot liquid spills inside him, so much that Taeyang swears he can feel it in his intestines. It takes a long moment before the steady amount of cum flowing into him stops, Seokwoo’s head falling back against the pillows with a gasp. Taeyang knows Youngkyun's going to get sulky soon without more attention, so he smoothes a hand down his the knots of his spine, pressing two fingers easily into his cum-soaked hole. "Get yourself off, babe," he says, throat hoarse. Youngkyun whimpers when Taeyang’s nimble fingers press against his sweet spot, moving in a steady rhythm as the hybrid grinds into Seokwoo's stomach. Taeyang grabs hold of his tail, rubs under where the fur meets skin just how he likes, and Youngkyun's hips stutter, painting stripes across Seokwoo's lightly defined pecs.

 

The three of them just lay in a pile of sweat and cum for a few moments, basking in it. Youngkyun is purring softly, rubbing his head lightly under Seokwoo's chin, who's idly scratching at his kitty ears. Taeyang idly wonders what Juho will think of all this. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
